Te amare
by jazmincuaxiloa.shaoran
Summary: Sakura después de todo este tiempo aún no he podido olvidarte me pregunto si tu también estarás pensando en mi como yo en ti, después de tanto tiempo aun me acuerdo cuando te vi por última vez, ¿ Te acuerdas?, esa misma noche cuando te vi con Eriol mi mundo se acabó, ¿Por qué lo hiciste Sakura?, si yo te amaba
1. Doce años después

Notas iniciales de la Autora

Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. Solo la historia es de mi autoría.

***ACCIONES***

NOMBRE EL PERSONAJE POV (actos de cada uno, pensamientos, diálogos, etc., etc.)

-DIALOGOS-

LUGAR(ES)/DONDE SE LLEVAN ACABO LOS HECHOS

**********CAMBIO DE ECENA**************

.TE AMARE.

.capítulo 1.

.Doce años después.

DOCE AÑOS DESPUES

**SHAORAN POV**

Sakura después de todo este tiempo aún no he podido olvidarte me pregunto si tu también estarás pensando en mi como yo en ti, después de tanto tiempo aun me acuerdo cuando te vi por última vez, ¿ Te acuerdas?, esa misma noche cuando te vi con Eriol mi mundo se acabó, ¿Por qué lo hiciste Sakura?, si yo te amaba, si aún me acuerdo de esa noche cuando te vi besándote con alguien que no era yo, esa misma noche cuando mi vida acabo y fue así como decidí olvidarte pero aún no lo consigo.

Aun no puedo olvidar tus besos.

Aun no puedo olvidar tu hermoso aroma a cerezos.

Aun no puedo olvidar esas tardes que pasábamos juntos esperando que nunca se acabaran.

Me pregunto si ¿Aun sigues pensando en mí?

**SAKURA POV**

Ya han pasado 12 años sin saber del amor de mi vida y es ahora cuando me encuentro con el que debería ser el día más hermoso de mi vida, si hoy es mi boda con un hombre que no eres tú, durante estos años trate de olvídate, trate de olvidar esa noche cuando vi por primera vez tus ojos llenos de furia y tristeza, esos hermosos ojos que perdieron su brillo, esa misma noche me arrepentí de lo que hice y hasta el momento lo sigo haciendo, pensando que si eso no hubiera ocurrido ahora estaría casándome contigo y no con él. Me pregunto si ¿Aun te acuerdas de mí?, como yo lo he hecho estos 12 años.

-¿Sakura estas lista?-

- Si Tomoyo en un momento salgo-

-Estas segura de que no quieres cancelarla, aun estas a tiempo-

-No Tomoyo, ya he tomado una decisión-

-Pero Sakura tú no lo amas-

_***sollozos***_

-Lo sé pero el a mi si, además ya he tomado una decisión, tal vez con el tiempo lo ame _"sollozos en silencio"-_

-Ok, pero sabes que yo siempre estaré aquí contigo en lo que necesites-

-Lo sé, muchas gracias Tomoyo, en verdad eres una excelente amiga-

-Bueno me voy te esperamos abajo-

-Si-

Vamos Sakura tu puedes hoy es tu día especial, aunque no pueda olvidarte, seguiré con mi vida con un hombre que no serás tú.

_***suspiros***_

**15 minutos después en el aeropuerto de Tomoeda/Japón**

Un chico de estatura alta con unos ojos color ámbar y pelo alborotado color chocolate bajaba de su avión privado.

-Shaoran ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verte?-dijo Meiling abrazándolo muy fuerte como si fuera un oso de felpa.

-Meiling -dijo un chico de ojos ámbar en tono de reproche.

-Vamos Shaoran se ve que no has cambiado aun sigues siendo un amargado-

-¿Que dijiste?-

-¿Que eres un amargado?-

_***suspiros***_

-Y ¿cómo te ha ido todo este tiempo Shaoran?-

-Bien-

-Aun no has podido olvidarla ¿verdad?-

-Tienes razón el objetivo de mi viaje era olvidarla pero no lo he conseguido-

-Y entonces que haces aquí, Sakura se casa hoy-

-¿Qué?, Sakura se casa hoy, pero como es posible-dijo el chico de los ojos color ámbar

-Si Shaoran tu amada se casa hoy con un hombre que no eres tú, por despecho ya que ella aun no te ha olvidado igual que tú a ella-

-Tienes razón Meiling-

-Yo aún la sigo amando después de todos estos años-

-Entonces que esperas ve por ella- dijo Meiling en tono de enojo

El chico no escucho lo último que dijo Meiling ya que enseguida se subió a su carro para impedir la boda de Sakura.

-¿Cómo es posible que la encuentre?, no le pregunte a Meiling donde sería la boda ahora que hare-dijo Shaoran en tono de desesperación y enojo.

-La iré a buscar a su casa espero que siga ahí

**Casa de Sakura de Tomoeda/Japón**

Como es posible que me case con una persona que no amo.

-Sakura- dijo una chica de ojos color amistica

-¿Que paso Tomoyo?-

-Hasta que por fin me haces caso pensé que estabas en la luna, te estuve llamando hace como 10 minutos-

-Perdón Tomoyo es que estoy pensando-dijo Sakura con un sonrojo en sus mejillas

-Sakura sabes que aun puedes cancelar la boda, después de todo tu todavía amas a Shaoran-

-Sí, aun lo amo pero tengo que cumplir la promesa que le dije a Eriol de casarme con el-

-Si esa es tu decisión, yo la acepto-

-Gracias Tomoyo-

-Bueno te estaba diciendo que ya hay que irnos, nos está esperando la limosina-

-Si ya voy-

Al salir de la casa me dio mucha tristeza después de todo toda mi vida la había tenido ahí, solo de recordar tuve la sensación de que una lagrima estaba escurriendo en mi mejilla, y fue cuando alguien me tomo del brazo y de un movimiento me encontraba hundida en su pecho llorando. No sé quién era pero me acariciaba el pelo con esas manos, esas manos que tanto me recordaban a las de él y fue cundo escuche que me dijo.

**SHAORAN POV**

Iba en camino a la casa de Sakura, pude distinguirla afuera de su casa se veía tan hermosa ya no era una niña ahora era una mujer, por un momento mi felicidad de desvaneció al verla con el vestido de novia.

-Cómo es que se casa, seguro es con Eriol después de todo ella aun lo sigue queriendo-dije en un tono enojado y triste.

Me acerque a donde estaba ella, cuando me di cuenta ella se encontraba llorando en mi pecho, no podía pensar en nada en ese momento tan solo con oler su aroma a cerezos se me vinieron muchos recuerdos del pasado cuando yo estaba con ella.

-Tranquila, yo siempre estaré contigo- le dije

**SAKURA POV**

_***sollozos***_

Como es posible, esa voz es la de Shaoran, porque esta aquí.

-Te amo Sakura-

-¿Qué?-dije cuando escuche esto, levante la vista, y cuando la levante me encontre con esos ojos color ámbar que tanto deseaba ver durante estos 12 años.

-Yo también te amo Shaoran-

Cuando me di cuenta, nuestros labios se juntaron provocando un beso, ese beso que siempre he anhelado desde que se fue, ese beso fue lo único que necesite para poder vivir en ese momento

Yo correspondí el beso tomándolo por la nuca provocando que este se volviera mas apasionado, y fue así cuando nos separamos por falta de aire el inclino su frente con la mía.

A si permanecimos mucho tiempo hasta que Tomoyo nos interrumpió

-Sakura, Shaoran-

-¿Que pasara con la boda?-dijo tomoyo con un semblante de preocupación

-Se cancela- dijo Shaoran antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, cuando me di cuenta el tomo mi mano y me conduzco a su carro y cuando este arranco yo lo miraba mientras el conducía.

Como lo extrañaba y ahora que estaba aquí conmigo no lo podía creer, tanto tiempo sin verlo, ahora ya no éramos niños, ya éramos adultos, y él se veía más guapo de lo que yo recordara y fue cuando detuvo el carro y me miro con ojos de lujuria y deseo, que te tenía mucho tiempo que no veía, él se acercó lentamente a mí, hasta que estábamos tan cerca que fue inevitable que yo le diera un beso, el me respondió con amor puro, poco me importaba si alguien no estuviera viendo, mi mundo desapareció en el momento que Shaoran me estaba besando de forma tan amorosa , solo existíamos nosotros dos en ese momento.

-Sakura-

-Shaoran-

-Shaoran, yo le prometí a Eriol que me casaría con el-

-Grrrr-dijo Shaoran

-Cómo es posible que después de lo que acabamos de hacer, me digas que te tienes que ir a casar con el

-Shaoran yo te amo, pero-

- Pero que Sakura-

-Es que yo se lo prometí-

-Sería muy injusto me mi parte hacerle eso, el me ama -

-Yo también te amo Sakura-

_***sollozos***_

-Por favor Shaoran debo de rehacer mi vida-

**SHAORAN POV**

Me dolió mucho que ella me dijera que se tenía que casar con eriol, como era posible que me dijera eso si yo la amo, fue cuando note que ella estaba llorando, al verla así sentí culpa y le dije

-Sakura no llores, si esa es tu decisión la acepto, aun que te amé y me duela mucho perderte-

20 minutos después

Me dio mucha nostalgia saber que ella iba casarse con otro que no era yo, pero ella asi lo había decidido, así que yo ya no podía hacer nada para impedirlo.

**SAKURA POV**

Me sorprendió mucho que Shaoran no hablara con migo en el trayecto para dejarme en la iglesia, yo solo le di instrucciones para llegar a la iglesia en fin yo lo entendía después de todo era yo la que le había pedido que me dejara.

Cuando me di cuenta estábamos estacionados enfrente de la iglesia donde me iba a casar con eriol

- Es aquí- dijo Shaoran con un tono de enojo, con el ceño fruncido

-Si-

-Shaoran yo-

-No digas nada por favor solo ve a tu boda y olvidemos lo que paso-

-¿Qué?, yo nunca lo olvidaría, yo te amo pero-

-Si ya lo sé-

-Pero recuerda esto Sakura, yo siempre te amare-


	2. Cuando te conocí

Notas iniciales de la Autora

Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. Solo la historia es de mi autoría.

***ACCIONES***

NOMBRE EL PERSONAJE POV (actos de cada uno, pensamientos, diálogos, etc., etc.)

-DIALOGOS-

LUGAR(ES)/DONDE SE LLEVAN ACABO LOS HECHOS

**********CAMBIO DE ECENA**************

_re cuerdos del pasado_

.TE AMARE.

.capítulo 2.

.Cuando te conocí.

_-Si ya lo sé-_

_-Pero recuerda esto Sakura, yo siempre te amare-_

**SAKURA POV**

Cuando escuche eso, por un momento pensé en olvidarme de todo e irme con Shaoran a formar una nueva vida pero cuando me di cuenta Shaoran ya se había bajado del carro, me sorprendió mucho que se fuera a la dirección del parque al que solíamos ir cuando éramos niños.

Me quede desconcertada por unos minutos, hasta que decidí salir de mis pensamientos y dirigirme ala iglesia.

-SAKURA-

-Te estamos esperando-

-Pensé que estabas con Shaoran y no vendrías-dijo tomoyo susurrándolo a mi oído

-No tomoyo, yo decidí casarme con Eriol-

-mmm-

-Bueno, te estamos esperando pasa-

**SHAORAN POV**

Cuando me bajé de mi carro, no sabia que hacia o lo que hare, en lo único que puedo pensar ahora es que perderé al amor de mi vida y que yo no puedo hacer nada para detenerlo ya que ella así lo había decidido.

Cuando me di cuenta estaba sentado en uno de los columpios del parque pingüino. Ahí en ese mismo parque conocí a Sakura aun me acurdo de ese momento.

_-Hola-_

_- Me puedo sentarme alado tuyo-_

_-Como quieras-_

_-Amm, ya veo, y cual es tu nombre-_

_-Shaoran li-_

_-Oh, mucho gusto li, yo soy Sakura kinomoto-_

_-Espero que nos llevemos bien, mira ahí enfrente venden unos helados riquísimos, quieres uno-_

_-NO-_

_-Y eres de Japón-_

_-No, soy de china, acaso no es obvio- dijo Shaoran en un tono sarcástico_

_Perdón yo solo quería ser amable contigo, pero creo que no se puede-_

_**SHAORAN POV**_

_Cuando me di cuenta la niña kinomoto ya se había ido de mi lado, me hizo sentir culpable por como la trate, pero en fin no era mi culpa después de todo yo solo quería estar solo y esa niña vino y me interrumpió, haciéndome preguntas._

_Yo en ese momento solo quería pensar en lo que iba a hacer en mi vida ahora que acababa de mudarme._

_-Ya es tarde, será mejor que me vaya-_

_**SAKURA POV**_

_Que se creía ese niño, se comporto muy grosero un conmigo espero no volverlo a ver nunca. _

_-Que lastima que mañana tengamos que volver al colegio-_

_-Lo único bueno es que podre ver a mi mejor amiga Tomoyo-_

_-Me pregunto como habrán sido sus vacaciones, conociendo a Tomoyo de seguro se fue aun lugar DIVINO-_

_**Colegio de Tomoeda/Japón**_

_-Buenos días-_

_-Buenos días Sakura-_

_-Y dime como te fue en tus vacaciones-_

_-Muy bien-_

_-Que bueno-_

_-Aun no ha llegado el profesor, ¿verdad?_

_-Si, aun no ha llegado-_

_-Buenos días alumnos- dijo el profesor Terada, mientras entraba al salón_

_-Veamos, espero que todos hayan cumplido con la tare-_

_-SI-dijeron todos los alumnos del salón_

_-Bueno alumnos, el día de hoy entra un nuevo compañero a la clase, espero que se lleven bien su nombre es Li Shaoran y es de Hong cong._

_-mmm, veamos donde será tu asiento-_

_-Atrás de kinomoto no hay nadie, así que ese será tu asiento-_

-Desde ese entonces me acuerdo que no me hablabas-

-Siempre estarás en mi corazón Sakura-

-SHAORAN-

-SAKURA, ¿Que haces aquí?

-No me puedo casar con un hombre que n o amo-

***FIN DEL CAPITULO***

-Notas finales de la Autora

-Hola, Amm, se me acabo la imaginación, espero que les haya gustado.

-Siento que le falta algo pero no sé que es, por favor dejen comentarios

-Perdón por la ortografía


	3. Conociendo mas

Notas iniciales de la Autora

Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. Solo la historia es de mi autoría.

***ACCIONES***

NOMBRE EL PERSONAJE POV (actos de cada uno, pensamientos, diálogos, etc., etc.)

-DIALOGOS-

LUGAR(ES)/DONDE SE LLEVAN ACABO LOS HECHOS

**********CAMBIO DE ECENA**************

_re cuerdos del pasado_

.TE AMARE.

.capítulo 3.

.conociendo mas.

_-SHAORAN-_

_-SAKURA, ¿Que haces aquí?_

_-No me puedo casar con un hombre que n o amo-_

**SHAORAN POV**

-Mmm, ven te llevare a tu casa-fue lo único que pude decir en ese momento aun que por dentro estaba feliz de que ella estuviera conmigo, ella solo asintió con la cabeza aun que pude tonar que sus ojos se notaba algo de tristeza

Cuando note esa tristeza no pude mas y la tome de la mano diciendo le –mejor vamos ala mía-

-Shaoran tu tienes casa-

-Si, es una mansión de la propiedad de mis padres– (ha, bueno, Shaoran es hijo de Hien Li y Ierán Li)

-Y desde cuando llegaste-

-Hoy-

-¿Qué?, ¿Pero como?-

_***risas***_

Ante ese comentario no pude contener la risa pero cuando vi su cara de reproche mejor decidí parar.

-Por eso me encantas eres tan dulce, tan buena, tan amable, tan pura-no pude parar de reír en mi interior por como se sonrojo cuando le dije eso

-Sha Shaoran yo..-

-Mejor hay que irnos ya-me dijo Sakura aun sonrojada

- Esta bien-

Durante el trayecto a mi casa estaba feliz por dentro por tener al amor de mi vida sentado alado mio, en ese momento me sentía el hombre mas afortunado del mundo.

Estaba tan perdido en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que ya habíamos llegado, así que me estacione y baje del carro para si poderle hacer lo mimo en el lugar de Sakura.

**Mansión Li/Tomoeda**

**SAKURA POV**

Cuando entre a la casa de Shaoran me sorprendí mucho por el tamaño de la mansión, era mas grande que la se Tomoyo fue lo único que pude pensar, pero cual fue mi sorpresa al entrar que se veía mucho mas hermosa adentro que afuera.

**15 minutos después en el ascensor**

Estaba yo ahí, en el elevador, cuando sentí que Shaoran me tomo la mano. (he he, bueno la mansión de Li es muy grande, demasiado grande así que por eso tiene un elevador, ya que la casa tiene 8 pisos)

-Sakura que es lo que paso en la iglesia-dijo Shaoran en un tono serio

Ante esa pregunta di un brinco de sorpresa y comencé a hablar algo nerviosa-

-Bueno, lo que paso es que…-

3 horas antes en la iglesia

_-Te estamos esperando-_

_-Pensé que estabas con Shaoran y no vendrías-dijo tomoyo susurrándolo a mi oído_

_-No tomoyo, yo decidí casarme con Eriol-_

_-mmm-_

_-Bueno, te estamos esperando pasa-_

_-Si-_

_-Sakura-me dijo eriol abrazándome_

_-Sakura no sabes cuanto me alegra que estés aquí y es que te amo-_

_-Yo también-dije con una sonrisa aunque por dentro sabia que yo solo amaba aun solo hombre y ese no era el._

_Me dolió mucho haberle dicho una mentira pero no quería que el supiera después de todo él fue la única persona que me ayudo cuando se fue Shaoran, el sabia sobre mis sentimientos sobre el, pero aun así me espero._

_-Eriol, puedo hablar contigo a solas-_

_-Si, claro, después de todo en pocos minutos nos casaremos- _

_Yo solo asentí con la cabez._

_-Mmm que te parece si vamos a fuera-me dijo eriol con una sonrisa de las cuales lo caracterizaba_

_-Esta bien, vamos atrás de la iglesia-_

_El solo dijo si, moviendo su cabeza, una ves que ya estábamos, no aguante mas tenia que decirle que Shaoran había vuelto, después de todo es sabia sobre mis sentimientos hacia él._

_-Eriol, Sha Shaoran esta aquí y… y nos besamos -le dije tartamudeando bajando mi mirada asía el suelo para no verlo, no quería hacerle daño, después de todo él me dijo lo que sentía por mi._

_Me sentía como una tonta en ese momento por mi comportamiento y hubiera aceptado que el me insultara todo lo que quisiera, después de todo lo que le había hecho._

_Pero no ocurrió después de que no hubiera respuesta departe de él, decidí subir mi mirada para verlo pero con lo que me encontré es que él estaba con una sonrisa, pero aunque lo tratara de ocultar yo podía ver que detrás de esa sonrisa él estaba destrozado._

_-Y entonces lo sigues amando-me dijo sin dejar de sonreír_

_-No lo se eriol, estoy muy confundida-_

_-Esta bien- me dijo y luego se fue dejándome desconcertada_

_Tarde en reaccionar, pero enseguida corrí detrás de él, no quería que hiciera alguna tontería pero me detuve al ver que solo estaba platicando con el juez que nos iba a casar, cuando me di cuanta después de platicar con el juez (cosas que no escuche y que me tenían algo preocupada y nerviosa), se acercó a mi y me beso la mejilla._

_Ante este acto, me sonroje, él era tan bueno con migo, pero yo le tenia un cariño como amigo/hermano, pero no era amor._

_-Sakura, te amo-me lo dijo susurrándomelo a mi oído_

_-Eriol, yo ..-_

_Pero antes de que me dejara decir algo puso su dedo en mis labios, acercándose mas a mi y poniendo su frente con la mía._

_-Es por eso, que quiero que estés con el- cuando dijo esto se alejó de mi y se giro para después caminar así la puerta de la iglesia_

_-ERIOL, ESPERA-le dije en un tono un poco fuerte (ha, bueno no, se lo grite xD)_

_-¿Que pasa Sakura?- me dijo volteándose_

_Pero cuando se volteo, yo me lancé sobre el, abrazándolo muy fuerte, lo que ocasionó que nos cayéramos._

_-Te quiero, eres mi mejor amigo-_

_-Lo se-_

_-Bueno Sakura que esperas, ve con el-_

_Me pare del piso y le di un beso a Eriol en la mejilla en forma de despedida para luego salir corriendo de la iglesia en busca de MI VERDADERO AMOR._

_Cuando ya estaba lo bastante lejos de la iglesia, me pregunte a mi misma,-donde voy a encontrar a Shaoran-, amm, ya se cuando se salió de carro se fue ala dirección del parque, tal ves aun siga ahí._

_Cuando por fin llegue al parque, lo vi inmediatamente, estaba ahí sentado en uno de los columpios viendo hacia la nada, me quede unos minutos viéndolo, se veía tan guapo, después de 12 años sin verlo._

_Después de admirarlo, decidí acercarme a él._

Y eso fue lo que paso- le dije a Shaoran

Cuando vi que él se acercaba cada vez mas, parecía que iba a besarme, pero cuando nuestros cuerpos estaban lo mas cerca posible y escuchábamos la respiración de ambos, el ascensor se abrió, cuando me di cuenta Shaoran ya se había alejado de mi.

Este definitivamente no es mi día- pensé con tristeza

-Ven vamos a mi habitación-

-Esta bien-dije con pesar, por lo ocurrido hace unos minutos

-Sakura ven vamos a mi cuarto para que te cambies de ropa-

Cuando me dijo esto no sabia de que hablaba hasta que me mire y vi que aun traía el vestido de novia, no pude dejar de sonrojarme al darme cuanta de que tan despistada era.

-Si, esta bien-dije muy apenada por no haberme dado cuenta

Shaoran mostro un ligera sonrisa en sus labios para después acercarse a mi, y abrazarme, este acto izo que me diera un susto pero después de unos segundos, me agrado, realmente disfrutaba el cálido cuerpo de Shaoran junto con el mio, en ese momento éramos una sola persona.

-Ven es ahí-me dijo mientras se separaba de mi, y me señalaba una habitación la cual tenia mucha ropa de diferentes estilos, entre ellos puede notar que una parte de la ropa era de mujer, al ver esto me enoje.

-Sakura, esa ropa es de mi prima Meiling, en la vacaciones ella se hospeda en este departamento-me dijo Shaoran al parecer creo que ya se había dado cuenta de mi enojo

Me sentí aliviada cuando me lo dijo, así que tome un conjunto de un traje tradicional chino de color rojo, el cual me llegaba un poco arriba de la rodilla y también tenía un escote en V en la parte de atrás.

Cuando salí de la habitación, Shaoran no estaba, y como era la primera ves que estaba en la casa de Shaoran no tarde mucho en perderme (he he pobre Sakura).

Estaba a punto de gritar para que Shaoran viniera a mi rescate, pero mejor decidí no molestarlo, empecé a caminar hasta que me encontré en una sala donde habían muchos libros, supuse que era la biblioteca, después de dos minutos seguir caminando me encontré en una sala, la cual no pude distinguir cual era, ya que tenia instrumentos de música en la mitad de esta pero en la otra mitad habían armas medievales.

Me asuste mucho al verlas así que mejor decidí salir de ese cuarto lo mas rápido, iba corriendo tan rápido que no me fije cuando tropecé con una persona y cual fue mi sorpresa cuando me encontré con una señora, y me pregunto que hacia ahí, la señora era muy hermosa tenia el pelo color negro y largo, era muy bella a mi parecer.

-Es que me perdí-le dije con pesar, ya que era la verdad y estaba muy avergonzada por eso

-Eres amiga de Shaoran ¿verdad?-

-Si-

-Ven, te llevare ala sala de invitados -

-Esta bien-

-Y Shaoran donde esta-

-Esta en la cocina, quieres ir a verlo-

-No, no, gracias, solo pregunte por curiosidad, no quisiera molestarlo-

-Si esa es tu decisión, entonces ven te llevare ala sala-

Deje que la señora me dejara en la sala, cuando entre me fascino, era de un tamaño grande, y tenia muchos cuadro de pinturas, entre ellas me fascino una en la que había un árbol de cerezos y alrededor mariposas de color verde. Me quede varios minutos observándola hasta que me di cuenta que no le había dado las gracias ala señora y que tampoco le había preguntado su nombre, antes de que se fuera.

-Disculpe señora ¿Cuál es su nombre?-

-Mi nombre es Ierán Li-

***FIN DEL CAPITULO***

Notas finales de la Autora

-Hola, espero que les haya gustado, espero actualizar pronto lo más probable es que sea el jueves de la siguiente semana: D.

-bueno en el próximo cap., habrán personajes nuevo (:D), y también agregare POV para eriol, tomoyo, y para los nuevos personajes (:D)

-perdón por la ortografía, dejen comentarios (:D, de cualquier tipo)


	4. ¿Qué es lo que aremos?

Notas iniciales de la Autora

Los personajes de CCS, son propiedad intelectual del grupo CLAMP. Solo la historia es de mi autoría.

***ACCIONES***

NOMBRE EL PERSONAJE POV (actos de cada uno, pensamientos, diálogos, etc., etc.)

-DIALOGOS-

LUGAR(ES)/DONDE SE LLEVAN ACABO LOS HECHOS

**********CAMBIO DE ECENA**************

_re cuerdos del pasado_

.TE AMARE.

.capítulo 4.

.¿Qué es lo que aremos?.

-Ooh, entonces eso quiere decir que usted es…-le dije algo confundida.

-Si soy la madre de Shaoran-me respondió con una sonrisa que la hacían lucir encantadora.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura kinomoto- dije sin poder creer, que ella fuera su madre, siempre le dije a Shaoran que la quería conocer pero él siempre se negaba.

-El gusto es mio, Sakura-

-Gracias, señora Li-

-Por favor llámame Ierán-

-Entonces, gracias por todo, señora Ierán-

-No es nada. Bueno si no te molesta me retiro.

-No, no hay problema-le dije algo sonrojada, aun que no se porque, pero era un poco incomodo estar conversando con la mamá de Shaoran , sé que es un amor pero…, HAAY, es raro, demasiado, cuando estaba con Shaoran y nos íbamos a casar, no me presento a nadie de su familia, solo a su prima Meiling pero nada mas, me dijo que no por que su mamá y hermanas lo iban a incomodar con preguntas de como nos conocimos, donde, y otras mas, y fue cuando me convenció de casarnos en secreto y ya después de eso les dábamos la noticia, pero eso nunca ocurrió.

-Eres simpática me gustaría hablar contigo después- me dijo mientras salía de la sala.

-Si- le respondí saliendo de mis pensamientos

**SHAORAN POV**

Estaba en la cocina ayudando a Wei con los preparativos para la cena (Wei, es el fiel mayordomo de la familia Li, a sido como un padre para mi, siempre a estado ahí conmigo cuando lo necesito), cuando por fin acabamos subí a mi cuarto para ver como estaba Sakura pero cuando llegue me di cuenta de que no estaba ahí.

Me preocupe mucho por eso como la casa es muy grande supuse que tal ves estaría perdida, por eso mejor le pregunte al personal si la habían visto pero ninguno sabia nada así que mejor me puse a buscarla por mi cuenta, busque por todos lados (bueno, no por que la casa es muy grande, así que mejor busque en lugares obvios, no creo que Sakura haya llegado hasta el jardín o hasta el cuarto de pintura el cual se encuentra hasta el final de la casa).

-¿Qué como es posible que no la encuentre?, ya busque por todos lados y no hay rastro de ella.

-Wei, por favor dile a todos que la busquen, no me importa si esta debajo de un roca, yo quiero que este aquí-dije señalando el piso, creo que en ese momento me comporte como un niño de 6 años, pero no me importa, no me importa nada mientras yo este con ella.

Aun me acuerdo como era mi vida antes de conocerla, era un aburrido, serio, y con un ego muy grande, pero eso después cambio.

-Si Shaoran-me dijo Wei, distrayendo mis pensamientos.

-Gracias Wei, cuando sepas algo me llamas- le conteste, con una naturalidad, para que no se diera cuenta de lo distraído que fui, haha, no cabe duda que con Sakura cambie muchas cosas de mi, ahora soy igual de despistado que ella, pero después me acorde de que Sakura estaba perdida en mi inmensa casa, lo que ocasiono que frunciera el seño.

Era oficial Li Shaoran estaba mas que enojado, como es posible que no la encontrara, él era de las personas que se desesperaban muy rápido, y esta ocasión no fue la excepción.

-¿Sakura donde te metiste?, ya esta atardeciendo y todavía no te encuentro.

**Mientras tanto en la sala principal/mansión Li**

**SAKURA POV**

¿Dónde estará Shaoran?, fue en lo único que estaba pensado, ya habían pasado unas horas de que no lo veía, y su madre me había dicho que no iba a tardar, pero aun no llega, lo bueno que yo soy una persona que no se estresa por el tiempo.

-Sera mejor que me distraiga con algo en lo que Shaoran viene, por que por lo visto se ve que se va a tardar en lo que esta haciendo-dije con pesar, ya que sabia que este tiempo se me estaba haciendo eterno. Pero de repente distinguí algo que estaba arriba de una repisa.

La curiosidad me invadió, aunque sabia que no era correcto verlo, mi curiosidad gano, así que me acerque despacio hacia ese objeto, volteando hacia la puerta asegurándome que nadie venia, el objeto desconocido esta arriba de un repisa muy grande para mi gusto, así que tuve que parame de puntitas para poder alcanzarlo .cuando por fin llegue a mi objetivo, por un momento dude en verlo pero ya esta tan cerca que en un impulso decidí agarrarlo. El objeto era del tamaño de un cuaderno, pesado (demasiado), era de color negro y tenia bordes rojos, era hermoso, pero me sorprendí cuando en el centro estaba bordado el nombre de antes tenia curiosidad de que tenia adentro ahora estaba sorprendida, con deseos de verlo.

Cuando lo abrí me encontré con muchas fotos de Shaoran desde que era niño hasta ahora, también encontré sus expedientes, sus pasaportes, etc., etc. Prácticamente todo su vida estaba en aquella tipo cajita.

-Pero por que estará esto aquí-me pregunte sorprendida

-Sera mejor que li deje en su lugar-dije mientras dejaba la cajita en su lugar y me sentaba en el sillón.

-Uff, ya paso mucho tiempo, me estoy desesperando-

-Ya espere mucho tiempo, tal ves él no sabe que estoy a qui, será mejor que yo lo vaya a ver a la cocina.

-Pero, ¿Dónde esta la cocina?, le preguntare a alguien su ubicación.

Al salir de la sala me tope con un niño pequeño, cálculo que tenia 6 años de edad.

-Hola, me podrías decir donde es la cocina por favor-le pregunte al chico con una sonrisa, esas sonrisas que siempre asía con los niños, y es por que los adoraba, aun que yo no tuviera siempre jugaba con mis sobrinos.

-Si ven-me dijo el pequeño agarrándome la mano con la suya pequeña

-Gracias-

Quien será ese niño me preguntaba por lo visto conocía muy bien la casa, físicamente tenia unos ojos iguales a los de Shaoran pero su pelo era de color plateado, será el hermano de Shaoran, no por que él no tiene hermanos según lo que me conto de su vida, entonces será su hijo después de todo ya tenia mucho tiempo sin verlo, no no lo creo. Mientras yo debatía conmigo misma sobre quien era el niño no me di cuenta que el niño estaba preguntándome mi nombre.

-Oh, disculpa creo que soy algo distraída-le dije algo apenada, como es posible, que me sonroje a si con un niño, Sakura, mantén la repetí mentalmente.

-hehe, si creo que si-me dijo el niño con una enorme sonrisa.-sabes creo que ya se cual es tu nombre-.

-Enserio y cual es-le dije en un tono de curiosidad.

-Seguramente tus eres Sakura-me dijo pensativo y a la vez confundido.

-¿Qué?, como lo sabes-pregunte algo sorprendida.-acaso eres adivino.-

-No, es que Shaoran me conto mucho de ti-

Me sonroje mucho cuando me dijo eso.-Shaoran, Shaoran te conto de mi- le dije algo apenada al pequeño.

-Si, dice que eres muy distraída y hermosa, pero creo que no es cierto-

-¿Qué?, entonces no soy bonita- dije algo enojada.

-No, tu eres la mas bellísima del planeta, ya veo por qué Shaoran esta perdidamente enamorado de ti-me dijo mientras hacia circulitos con sus manos, se veía tan adorable.

Sus palabras isieron que algo se iluminara dentro de mí. Shaoran, Shaoran que será de nosotros ahora.

**Mientras tanto en la iglesia de Tomoeda/Japón**

**ERIOL POV**

Estaba recargado en un árbol afuera de la iglesia pensando en lo que había ocurrido, cuando Sakura me dijo que Shaoran había vuelto, supe en ese momento que la boda se iba a cancelar, después de todo yo estaba consiente de que no había podido hacer que ella lo olvidara. Por un momento me llene de mucha tristeza, de que alguien me robara el amor de mi vida, pero luego recordé que en el pasado yo le había hecho lo mismo a Shaoran, besando a la que seria su esposa dentro de semanas, si Shaoran y Sakura se iban a casar hace 12 años, yo sabia que Sakura antes me había amado, pero yo nunca le hice caso, pero eso cambio cuando llego Shaoran, ya que ella se olvido de mi, en ese tiempo entonces yo estaba confundido, no sabia si la amaba o no, pero al ver que poco a poco se iba enamorando de Shaoran, hacia que tuviera mucho coraje con migo mismo y con ella. Traté de que Sakura se volviera enamorar de mi diciéndole que era muy joven para casarse, de que él no la quería como yo, de que eso traería problemas, pero ella solo me negaba con la cabeza, fue entonces cuando supe que la había perdido y eso izo que estallara dentro de mi un coraje y enojo inmenso y sin pensarlo dos veces, la bese, si la bese, sus labios eran cálidos y dulces pero luego ella se quiso separar de mi, pero yo no la deje, la agarre por la cintura apegándola mas a mi para que así ella no pudiera moverse, fue cuando entonces Shaoran nos vio y pronuncio el nombre de Sakura en un tono seco, para después irse corriendo del lugar. Después de eso Sakura no paraba de llorar, me sentí triste por eso ya que era yo el culpable de su desgracia, le pedí perdón pero ella me dijo que no era mi culpa, claro que era mi culpa, pero aun así la deje en paz, semanas después me entere de que Shaoran se había ido y que no había rastro de el en ningún lugar, fue entonces cuando me di cuenta del grave error que cometí, y fui a buscar a Sakura para pedirle perdón mil veces, pero ella solo me dijo que se había ido por que no la amaba, ya que ella le había contado la verdad y el solo la ignoro.

Tranquila todo estará bien, le dije mientras la abrazaba, después de eso estuve conquistándola, pero nunca sucedió.

Y cuando recordé todo lo que le hice a Shaoran le pregunte que si aun lo seguía amando, yo sabia que si, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios, pero no fue así solo me dijo que estaba confundida, tal ves lo dijo para no dañarme mas, no lo se, pero sabia lo que tenia que hacer, si había perdido por que durante estos doce años, no logre que ella se enamorara de mi, como lo estaba o esta de él.

En ese momento no la quería ver, no por que me sintiera decepcionado ni nada de eso, es que solo al verla y saber que no es mi, hace que me sienta vacío.

Me dirigí hasta el juez que nos iba a casar y le dije que ya no necesita su servicio, después de eso vi que Sakura me estaba viendo así que me acerque a ella, y le dije que la amaba, ella me iba a decir algo pero yo no la deje sabia, que ella solo quería estar con el y no conmigo, por eso no soportaría verla alado mio sin ser correspondido. -Por eso quiero que estés con el-le dije, era verdad, la amaba pero prefería su felicidad que a la mía, después de todos lo problemas que ocasione entre ella y Shaoran, seria injusto de mi parte hacer que ella este conmigo, así que me dirigí ala puerta de la iglesia para poderme ir a mi casa y tomar una larga ducha, pero Sakura en ese momento grito mi nombre, yo me voltee pero enseguida preguntando que, que pasaba pero un segundo después ya estaba tirado en el piso, ya que ella se había aventado sobre mi.

-Te quiero eres mi mejor amigo-me dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Lo se, Bueno Sakura que esperas, ve con el- le dije mientras ella me besaba la mejilla en forma de despedida.

Después de eso, les avise a los invitados que la boda se había cancelado.

Y ahora estoy aquí en este árbol viendo hacia la nada cuando una voz distrae mis pensamientos.

-Eriol, que piensas hacer ahora-me dijo una voz que yo sabia de quien era.

-Tomoyo, yo cometí un error por interferir en ellos en el pasado , y ahora no lo pienso volver a cometer-

-Lo se, es solo que..-

-¿Qué?, Tomoyo-

-mmm, solo pienso que …, bueno ya tiene doce años que no se han visto, estoy segura de que esto traerá muchos problemas, y la verdad es que yo no quiero que sufra Sakura, es mi amiga.

-Ten por seguro que pase lo que pase, ellos sabrán resolverlo-

-Si lo se, y Eriol como te sientes-

-No lo se, no tengo nada que reclamarle, no sé que pensar, la quiero pero yo sé que no es mía.

No se como paso pero después de eso Tomoyo, me estaba abrazando, sus brazos eran cálidos, yo necesitaba en ese momento el abrazo, estaba triste y sabia que iba a tardar mucho tiempo para que yo lo superara, necesita una amiga y ella siempre había estado ahí para mi.

**Mientras tanto en la Mansión li**

Vaya este niño si sabia donde estaba cada habitación de la casa, después de 5 minutos llegamos ala cocina, y para sorpresa mía no había nadie mas que unos empleados.

-Y ahora que aremos-le pregunte al niño.

-No lo se-

-Creo que hay que esperarlo-

-Si-me contesto el pequeño, mientras nos sentábamos en una silla.

**SHAORAN POV**

-¡Diablos!, ya llevo mas de dos horas buscándola y nada-dije mientras caminaba por los pasillos de las habitaciones, hasta que me tope con mi madre.

-Madre, ¿como esta?-

-Bien hijo, y tú-

-Bien-le conteste, sabia que era una mentira pero no quería que lo supiera.

-No deberías de estarlo, Sakura debe de estar desesperada esperándote-

-¿Qué?, ¿Cómo?, ¿como sabes?, ¿Dónde esta?-le dije a mi madre perdiendo la compostura.

-Hijo cálmate-me dijo, claro que yo le icé caso así que volví a incorporarme como estaba antes.

-Perdón madre, es que estoy muy preocupado por ella-

-Si te entiendo, esta en la sala principal-

Por dios, ese día me maldije mil veces, de todos los lugares que busque no se me ocurrió buscar en el lugar mas obvio del mundo.

-Gracias, iré a buscarla-

-Esta bien, pero luego me tendrás que dar muchas explicaciones- me dijo mi madre en tono de curiosidad, en ese mismo momento supe de que explicaciones estaba hablando, quería que le contara que relación tenia con Sakura, como la conocí, en donde, y mas preguntas incomodas sobre la relación que tenia con ella, aun que pensándolo bien, que relación tenia con Sakura y que iba ser de nosotros en el futuro.

-Si-le respondí para poder dirigirme a la sala principal, en el trayecto estuve pensando mucho en la pregunta de que relación tenia con Sakura, pero no sabia cual era, sé que la amo, pero ella seguirá queriéndome como antes, después de todo fui yo quien la abandono. Cuándo me di cuenta ya estaba en la sala entre y Sakura no estaba.

Que suerte tenía, estaba cansado así que di un suspiro, no sabia que haría para encontrarla.

**SAKURA POV**

Me senté en una silla, mientras el pequeño de sentaba alado mio, al menos tenia compañía en esta ocasión.

-Y, cual es tu nombre pequeño-

-Mi nombre es Ushio-

-Que bonito nombre, gracias por todo Ushio-

-De nada Sakura-

Mientras empezábamos a reírnos alguien iba ingresando a la cocina, por un momento pensé que era Shaoran pero no fue así, era un hombre mayor edad, el cual me miro con mucha sorpresa. No dejaba de mirarme y sinceramente estaba incomoda, ni siquiera lo conocía para que me estuviera mirando tanto, pero luego vi que se estaba acercando mucho a mi, y me examinaba de pies a cabeza, por que lo hacia, no tenia idea.

-Disculpe señorita usted es Sakura kinomoto-me pregunto el señor que tanto me observaba.

Vaya creo que soy famosa en esta casa, por que por lo visto todos me conocen, es raro, pero ala vez bonito al pensar que Shaoran les conto de mi.

-si, soy yo-

El señor izo un gesto con la cara como si hubiera encontrado un tesoro lleno de oro, o al menos algo parecido por como me miro cuando le dije que si era Sakura.

-Gracias- contesto y salió de la cocina, ese momento fue raro, demasiado para mi.

-¿Quien es?-le pregunte a Ushio

-Oh, él es Wei, es mayordomo y amigo de la familia-

-Ah, creo que Shaoran me hablo de él, pero no me acuerdo, aparte de que me miraba de una forma rara-

**SHAORAN POV**

Me rindo, ya no puedo mas, dije mientras entraba a mi habitación y me acostaba boca abajo en mi cama, estoy muy cansado, pero ¿Dónde se habrá metido?, no lo se, le diré a Wei que la siga buscando por mi, mientras yo descanso un poco, estoy agotado, estaba apunto de dormirme cuando escuche que estaban tocando la puerta de mi cuarto.

-¿Quién es?-pregunte ya casi durmiendo.

-Joven Shaoran soy Wei-

Me para enseguida para abrirle la puerta a Wei, tal vez ya tenia noticias de Sakura.

-Wei, que paso-

-Joven Shaoran la señorita Sakura se encuentra en la cocina con Ushio.

-Gracias Wei, voy para allá- Sakura y ushio, están en la cocina, que raro será mejor que me apure a llegar.

Camine lo mas rápido que pude, aun que yo quería correr para llegar mas rápido, aun que no pude ya que estaba muy cansado y mi cuerpo no lo permitía. Llegue y si efectivamente estaba ella con Ushio, me alegro mucho al verla pero también me enoje, como es posible que se perdiera, pero al verla conversar con Ushio, y verla reír de esa forma hace que olvide todo, me acerque a ellos sin que se dieran cuenta y abrase a Sakura por detrás, mientras olía su hermoso aroma a cerezos, quería disfrutarlo después de tantos años que no lo olía.

-Shaoran-me pregunto algo tensa, pero yo no le respondí quería besarla después del susto que me dio, tenia que recompensármelo así que la volee y la fui acercando mas a mi, estaba apunto de besarla cuando fuimos interrumpidos.

-Uh, Sakura y Shaoran son novios- nos dijo la voz chillona de Ushio.

Diablos este definitivamente no era mi día, quería besarla pero sabía que si Ushio estaba ahí, seria prácticamente imposible.

-Shaoran tenemos que hablar-la voz de Sakura sonaba seria.

-¿Sobre que?-le pregunte enojado, aunque no estuviera enojado con ella, pero no me gusto que nos interrumpieran.

-Sobre nosotros, ¿Qué es lo que aremos?, ahora que nos hemos vuelto a encontrar.

***FIN DEL CAPITULO***

Notas finales de la Autora

-Hola, ¿Cómo están?, (espero que bien), bueno ahora les traigo el cuarto capitulo espero que les allá gustado, hehe muchas gracias por acordarme de detalles que se me olvidan, así que sigan mandando comentarios, para saber si les gusto o no, si quieren que le agregue algo, o por una duda les cumplí lo que les prometí, pero bueno serán ustedes lo que me digan que tal me quedo.

-perdón por la ortografía, pero no soy buena en ella, espero que el próximo no tenga errores ortográficos, (tratare), gracias por leerla.

BYE… hermosos.


End file.
